


All Alone

by Meganator



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Character, Sad, adding tags as we go, drunk dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganator/pseuds/Meganator
Summary: The birth of a new hero. Natasha was 12 when she lost her vision. That same day she lost her only remaining family. After two years of being fully blind without a cure. She could see colours, the colours of souls. Natasha could see souls, so she learnt to fight, she worked hard to be a soldier. Fifteen years later on the battlefield which she now called her home, her life changed.More to come. First serious fic.





	All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel

I could smell the alcohol on him, from the furthest seat away from him. His ragged red hair has tufts sticking up everywhere. I'm lucky I look nothing like my dad, I have bright green eyes where his are a dull blue. I in contrast to my dad have short black hair in a messy bob. Dad is driving to the pub not that he needs it, he's already drunk. "You have to come with me Natasha" I remember him slurring as we stepped into the car.

We've been driving for around ten minutes on the highway in our run down pick up truck. The crimson paint's flaking off, at least our hover boosters are still running fine. It's a miracle that we haven't been pulled over by the officers in blue, I'm sure that our car doesn't pass any of the Warrant Of Fitness requirements and isn't road safe. But then again, what do I know? I'm only twelve. Dad says we're five minutes away. I look out the rolled down the window and let the breeze pass over my face. The car is thrown on its side as a blue car rammed into it. I feel my face smash into the dirty concrete as the car rolls over. I try to look over at my dad, I can't see anything. What's going on? I call out to my dad, "Dad are you okay?" that's the weakest I've ever heard my voice. Trembly and sad. I feel tears stream down my face, I try to wipe them away but they just keep coming. I can't see anything. I wipe my eyes, maybe there's dirt that's stopping me from seeing. I wipe my eyes. I still can't see. Realisation hits me like a wave crashing down. I can't see. I've lost my vision. I'm blind. I'm weak. I'm weak...

I try to stand, but what's the point. Dad's most likely dead. Blunt force trauma to the head, I remember he wasn't wearing his seatbelt. He's gone. Mom's gone. Has been since she left when I was three. I'm all alone now. "All alone" those words echoed in my head. over and over they repeat. All alone, All alone...

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback, it helps motivate me. :)


End file.
